ELIXIA: Destinare
'ElixiaFielitte' is the third work under the Valkyrie World universe(s), an anime adaptation will be released under ufotable studio. Story The story begins with flashback 2 years ago, when the Fight between the Three Worlds of Oldeus begun, that event destroyed the worlds permanently. But in time, an Infinite Magician called Elyvion came with his greatest invention of all time, The World Aura, the power of which can heal every kind of damaged physical and mental break between the three worlds, so he performed the ritual, it was succeeded, but with his life in cost. And so the Three Worlds went back to normal. In the present time, it all begins with a boy, Ernanda and his classmates in his highschool class, ElixiaFielitte. In time he found a pack of device called EliFie Cards, suddenly he found himself in a place called TribylDark, a dimensional rift which contains dark illusions. With the EliFie Card in hand, three Magicians suddenly appeared before him and told him to take care of the darkness creatures with the power of the card. Leave no choice, he decided to fight for his future. The Three Worlds believe that he's the descendant of Elyvion, The Infinite Magician. Will Ernanda and his classmates be able to end the occurring dimensional event in the present time? Characters ElixiaFielitte Excedia's Circle (Main) *'Ernanda Dalimunthe Scalio von Reinhart Pendragon' The main character of the series, the leader of the ElixiaFielitte group, and the last in Excedia's Circle history to have the power to access two Incarion at once, and believed to be the descendant of The Infinite Magician, Elyvion. He's a cheerful highschool boy who always lives inside his expectation and logic mind in one time, and also an irrational skeptic, he's the class' sweetheart, sugar and spice and everything nice, but inside, he's mysterious and also psychopath boy. He's really kind and always show his love to his friends honestly, but he's also very sensitive in mind. He always become his friends' reliable's when it comes to fighting the creatures in TrybilDark. A very certain thinker in strategies and always have an absolute consistency, the strongest in the last age of Excedia's Circle. He hold the power of Obscure and Sacred Incarion at once, he possess "Exentia: Sword Born from the Excalibur's Birthlight" as his main weapon, he can also access Drasidia (Sacred Inventory). His title is "Dark Warrior of The Holy Stars". *'Al-faizal Mu'minil Jihad' *'Febryansyah Pramana' *'Alfiniarti Gunawan' *'Aurel Octavia' *'Alya Puspaningrum' *'Syafira Berliana Putri ' *'Elsa Chantyka Novrisa Hasyim' *'Chaidar Ali ' *'Milleniano Adam' Excedia's Circle (Supportive) *'Adi Permadi ' *'Aryanti Kusumaningrum' *'Egi Andriani' *'Emillia Kusuma Sugiarto' *'Fitri Mahdania' *'Flagon Eka Wahyudi ' *'Friwidya Indah Lestari ' *'Gabriella Augustine ' *'Giofar Abraham Pramuditya Maramis' *'Hamzah Maulidi Aychtar Ayaza' *'Indeanty Salsabila' *'Indriani Wahyuningsih' *'Julyca Maul Diartin ' *'Makhriza Andhika Pratama ' *'Mega Karliana Agatha ' *'Mutiara Nuranisa ' *'Nadira Fadhilah Putri' *'Nila Mardiyani' *'Rianti Anike Putri' *'Rivaldo Abraham Lasut' *'Sarah Putrianza Harahap ' *'Shangrilla Zahran' *'Sifa Khoirun Agustine' *'Sri Qania Dian Heriputrianti ' *'Stevanny Rachel Hosana ' *'Tubagus Nanda Rahman' *'Yoka Albasit Satari ' Three Worlds of Oldeus Paradise Realm *Uranus *Gaia *Twelve Olympian Gods Black Underworld *Hades Living World *Ex-Dissardium